


《告别》BY zelda

by cloudrack12



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrack12/pseuds/cloudrack12
Summary: 本文分为正文篇及番外篇，双视角，明确qk向。





	《告别》BY zelda

 

《告别》BY zelda

1

早上醒来的时候习惯性地往左手边摸了摸，只摸到平坦的床单，才意识到他是真的离开了。我深呼吸了几下，强忍住胸腔里的不适感，又重新闭上了眼睛，背过身去准备再睡一觉，几分钟后却发现只是徒劳。烦躁，再也睡不着，只好认命地起了床。

赤着脚从卧室走到客厅，再到书房，厨房，浴室，我把家里能走的地方都走了一遍——我是说如果我还可以称之为“家”的话。一起住了这么多年，他竟然也分的清这房子里的东西哪些是他的，哪些是我的。抱歉，没有他的家，也许就只能叫房子了吧。

2

他几乎带走了所有属于他的东西。我在浴室刷牙的时候又习惯性地去他的杯子里抓牙膏却只抓到虚空之后，才发现我自己杯子里有一支新的牙膏，是我之前惯用的牌子。是的，之前。自从去年那次我牙膏用完又没有存货并且懒得出门买以后，我就开始习惯拿他的牙膏用了。现在又要改回来了，啧。

洗面奶，润肤露，剃须刀，甚至毛巾，浴室里我能看到的属于他的东西全都没了。

家庭影院却还在。是我某一年送给他的生日礼物。他喜欢看电影，也一直想买个家庭影院，不过总是要么忙要么懒，想了很久也没能付诸行动。后来刚好赶上他生日，让我捡了便宜，不用费心思，跑一趟腿，就足够让他心花怒放了。再后来我又买回来两个话筒，我们有时候闲得没事就在家k歌，倒是比ktv的音效好。

这个家庭影院也算是这么多年来我送他的礼物中最得他心的东西之一了。可他却没有带走。他大概是想到马上有了新家这种东西一定是必备的，多一个也是累赘罢了。

于是我把它拆下来，装进一个袋子里，打算一会儿去回收站卖了。大约也卖不了几个钱，不过它的主人都不在了，放它在这儿只是平添烦恼。

3

昨天晚上他在床边叠衣服，我站在一边看，一堆话要说却不知道从何说起，只觉得有点喘不过气，忍不住把他刚叠好的衣服抖散了，全都铺在床上。他也不说话，甚至不看我一眼，又默默地重新叠。

我最终还是放弃了这种幼稚的举动，长叹一口气，坐在了椅子上。

“千玺。”我忍不住开口叫他。

“恩？”他头也不抬地回应我。

“你离开以后也要好好过，不用担心我。我……大概会再爱上别人吧……”

“好。你也是。”语气平静，听不出任何情绪。

这就是他一向简明的说话风格，以后怕是再难听到了。

4

“千玺，我们试试看吧。”“好。”

“千玺，祝你幸福。”“好。”

之前在一起的时候是这样，现在要分开了还是这样，相爱了就在一起，他要结婚了就分开。从不会拖泥带水，以至于我还曾认真地怀疑过他是不是没有那么爱我。

说起来我们闲得无聊的时候还讨论过这个话题。我说，千玺，你们家的企业将来是要你继承的吧。他挠挠头，说其实楠楠也可以的。我忽略了他的回答又继续说，这样的话，再过个三四年你家里是不是就要催你结婚了。唔，想跟你在一起的女孩子那么多，一定要仔细筛选才好。他突然笑起来，说那当然了，要比你聪明才能协助我处理工作啊。

我听过后也默认了，觉得果然这才是他的人生。你看，我从来没奢求过与他地久天长，却也没想到根本没有再过三四年，这一天就来了。太仓促，纵使已经预见了这样的未来，我也必须承认我还是没有做好充分的心理准备。

时至今日，我其实很想大大方方地祝他结婚快乐，祝他永远幸福，但是我一个字都说不出口。即便我是打心底里希望他能幸福，可这对我来说，未免也太残忍了些。

5

他一直在叠衣服。我看着他的侧影，慢慢地眼眶有点发疼，鼻子酸得皱起来。我转过脸，怕他看出异常。他一向沉稳的肩膀似乎是抖了一下，于是我站起来，走出了卧室。

我在沙发上坐了一会儿，见他出来收拾别的东西，才又重新回到卧室去，躺在了床上。

我闭起眼睛，耳朵却还灵敏得很。我就在这里，听着他在外面的动静。他又翻箱倒柜地整理了一个小时左右，才渐渐停下来。

他走过来了。并没有开灯，只是在黑暗中慢慢靠近床边，然后好一会儿没了行动。他在看我。我猜他一定已经描摹出了我的脸。然后我听到了他逐渐失去了节奏的呼吸，眼泪滴在床单上的声音也清晰得吓人。

我心里一紧，翻身坐起来。他似乎是吓了一跳，不过很快就缓过来，接着他爬上床来抱我，抱得可紧。又扳过我的头，在我的额头上鼻子上和脸颊上一通乱啃，最后停在嘴唇上。这个吻来得尤其粗暴，或者称之为撕咬更确切一些——我和他的相处模式一向如此，嘴笨所以干脆不说话，全部用肢体语言来表达。

于是我们开始做爱。我咬破了他的嘴唇，血液的味道让我更加意乱情迷，我的腿盘上他的腰，手臂也紧紧地搂着他的脖子，承受着他格外汹涌的撞击。因为彼此心里都清楚这大概是最后一次了，所以都更加卖力，像是要把对方揉进自己的身体里。可终究还是没能做到。

6

从十七岁到二十五岁，我和他在一起将近九年的时间，相爱的时间好像要更长一些。他小我一岁，却总是比我更会照顾人。大多数时候，我总是沉溺在他的温柔里，像这样让我感到有些痛苦的做爱并不多，除去他被我的任性气急了的那几次。

我们的第一次是在一起第三年的纪念日那天。

那天他第一次送了我一束花，还细心地准备了烛光晚餐，两个人都喝了些酒，在烛光和花香的氛围里，他的脸格外迷人。我看向他的眼睛，不小心坠落进他水一样温柔的眸子里。我的身体不受控制地站起来，走向他，跨坐在他的腿上，他见状连忙揽住我的腰，微微抬头看着我。我也不再磨蹭，直接吻下去，唇齿相依，舌尖交缠。我明显地感觉到了他身体的变化和紊乱的呼吸，于是更加卖弄我的吻技。

他把我拦腰抱起放在床上的时候也还是一如既往地温柔。那个时候我就想，把我自己交给这个男人，我心甘情愿。

可是不久以后，这个男人，连同这份温柔都将不再属于我。

7

一共做了三次，他累得很，把头深深地埋进我的颈窝，大口地喘息。过了一会儿竟然哭出声来，边哭边叫我：“小凯……小凯，对不起，宝贝，对不起，小凯……”

他一直在重复，不断地重复，眼泪流了我一脖子。我抱紧他，大概是过早地接受了现实的缘故，我心里反倒平静了下来。

我们就这样紧紧拥抱着睡着了，以至于早上醒来不见他的时候我还以为是一场梦。

8

我自己一个人在房子里走了一圈又一圈，发现每个角落都能让我延伸出一串回忆，比如他在厨房忙碌的身影，他在电脑前打游戏时偶尔冒出的脏话，还有他往脸上打满泡沫刮胡子时从镜子里对着我的笑颜。

我在书房的桌子底下发现了一张纸，大红色的，抽出来看原来是我们早些年更年轻一点的时候写的结婚证书。说是证书，其实潦草得很，连张合影都没有贴，只有一些冠冕堂皇的话，和两个人稚嫩的签名。至于为什么会在桌底看到它，大概是昨天晚上他收拾东西的时候不小心带出来的吧。我不知道千玺有没有看到它，不过还是，但愿没有吧。

我拿着证书看了很久，最后把它和家庭影院放进了一个袋子。

我开始打扫房子。我需要找些事来做。

9

他婚期将至，自他离开后，我也的确再没见过他。

这些天我都把自己搞得很忙，其实也不太清楚到底在忙些什么，不过好在到了夜晚可以倒头就睡，不必承受深夜的诅咒。我还以为我已经完全好起来了，直到今晚——明天便是他的婚礼。

我躺在床上，依旧习惯性地睡在右半边——我还需要一点时间来适应。今晚似乎异于前几天，试了几种办法，总也没有睡意。我拨通了王源的电话。

他这几年总是到处跑，没有太多的束缚，倒也乐得自在。电话接通，他说小凯，我现在在机场，你等我明天过去看你。我的嗓子突然哽得难受，发不出任何音节。他停了一会儿又说，我要登机了，你快点休息吧，晚安。我点了点头，又想起他不会看得见，只好挂断了电话。

好朋友就是这样，不必多说一句话，他总是能懂。

10

想起很多年前看过的《小王子》。

小王子无法忍受思念的痛苦，急切地想要回去，于是决定抛下自己沉重的躯壳，以蛇的毒液获得了灵魂的自由。如果死能让他快一些回去，如果死能让他早一点见到爱人，那么他就愿意义无反顾地去死。

那时候读不懂，现在想起来才觉触动。

11

我很庆幸他没有给我发喜帖。我睁开眼看着天花板，想着还好不用亲眼看到他把自己送给别人。

几分钟后响起了敲门声。王源来了。

我起身给他开了门，他进来以后把行李随便一放，就开始翻背包，好一会儿才拿出一张大红色的卡片，然后在我面前把它撕了。是千玺的喜帖。

我说王源你干嘛。他说我今天不是来参加婚礼的，是来看我好哥们儿的。小凯，我陪着你呢。

我嘴角一撇，险些掉下眼泪来。

我克制着胸口的不适，哽咽着说：“源子，他不要我了。”

12

这一天，王源果然哪儿也没去，就在家陪着我。

昨晚他还没到的时候，我憋了一肚子的委屈要告诉他，现在我们分别坐在茶几两端的椅子上，我却沉默着说不出来。

他看了我一会儿，似乎了然地点了点头，站起来说小凯你还没吃饭吧，来尝尝我的手艺。说完就站起来走到了厨房。这好像是他的房子一样，倒弄得我无所适从，只好跟着走过去。

我看着他切菜的背影，想起那个男人也经常做这样的动作。

“我们在一起这么多年，对彼此什么时候要说的什么话都了然于心，所以他经常以为他不用多说什么我就全都懂得，就连‘我爱你’这样必须的话也很少说。而我却经常怕他不能理解我的爱而一遍遍地解释。

“后来我渐渐地发现他是对的，‘我爱你’这样的话的确算不上生活必需品，柴米油盐才是王道。于是我开始喜欢看他做菜，开始觉得这样脚踏实地的‘我爱你’才是生活的标配。

“而现在，他把他的爱全部带走了。”

王源始终没有插话。菜已经下锅，抽油烟机的声音使我烦躁，于是我转身走出去，在餐桌上等着他。

13

他把菜端上来，却只拿了一双筷子。我说你不吃吗。他说不了，我吃过了。我知道他没吃，也还是装作知道了点点头。

“小凯，出去散散心吧。我这几年走了很多地方，看了不少山水，觉得人果然是要不断走在路上的。对了，前些日子我去了个水乡，清新得很，很适合散心，改天带你去啊。

“恩。”我答应着，也许我是该出去转转，这些年放在千玺身上的时间太多，早些年想去的地方想做的事情都还没有实践过，现在好了。

现在好了。

14

王源走了以后留下一个背包，我问他怎么不带走，他说送给你的。我打开包，里面是他走了这么多地方收集的一些东西，还有一打照片。我一张一张地翻看照片，巍峨的山，清泠的水，翻涌的云，我没见过的另一个世界，没有千玺的另一个世界。

有人说时间真是个好东西，大概是这样的吧。我只能期待，期待它带走关于千玺的一切。好的坏的都带走好了，没关系，我不留恋。

我还希望有一天我真的会再这样爱上一个别的人。即使有点难。

15

后来我真的去了王源说的那个水乡，真的很漂亮。好像还是个没被开发过的处女地，没什么游客，遇到的大多是本地淳朴的村民。这很好，我喜欢安静的地方。

我住在了一个村民家里。他们家门前不远处有座古桥，桥下是条河，真正的“游鱼细石，直视无碍”。

我站在桥上向下看，风吹着水面微微掀起一层波浪，让我忍不住想用“温柔”这个词来形容。温柔得像千玺的眼波。我沉溺到无法自拔的千玺的眼睛。

千玺，我多想再一次，溺死在你的眼睛里。

16

再见，千玺。

END  
  
  
  


《告别》番外

1

TFBOYS出道不满一年的时候我们去广州做好莱坞电影客串，导演提到单飞的事情，他很在意，私下里特地让我跟他保证不会走，表情严肃，我说了“好”，他才笑起来。

第一次去音乐盛典领奖的时候，我开始觉得他确实是个优秀的leader。上台前他帮我扶正领结，说实话我其实吓了一跳，然后又看到他给王源整理衣服，才觉得这没什么。于是后来他帮我理顺乱了的头发时，我也只是有点紧张而已。

还有第一次上综艺节目，接机的人太多，他总是把我和王源护在前面。王源有工作人员牵着，他就抓着我的肩膀，一直到上车，再没松开。

诸如此类。最近睡眠质量很差，午夜梦回，留在脑海中的全是很久以前我和他的事情。

我是真的，很想念他。

2

决定在一起的时候，他十七岁，我十六岁。其实说起来，彼此依赖的开始比这早得多了。

这几天不断地梦到他，倒让我想起了好些从前的事。

3

有次活动在外地，我跟他住一间房。他睡觉前偏要看恐怖片，无奈胆子又小，我只好陪着他看。看完后我实在困得不行，倒头就睡下了。正处于迷糊状态的时候，听到他喊我“千玺”，我模糊地“恩”了一声，那边再没回应，我也就睡着了。在一起以后说起这件事，他说：“我那个时候其实就是想叫你一声，知道你在我就不害怕了。”

我无言以对，只好抱紧他。

4

低血糖的缘故，他很怕冷。夏天尚且偶尔手脚发冷，冬天更甚。我说他怎么跟小姑娘似的，有体寒的症状，这时候他就不乐意了，非要挤进我的被窝来，把脚往我身上一通乱蹭。我一手握住他一只脚，帮他暖着，他也不怕蜷着身子难受，常常就这么睡着了。我只好帮他调整睡姿，再盖好被子。可是过不了一会儿，他就又蹭过来。

于是后来床上也干脆只留一床被子了。

5

两个人闲在家没事的时候一般都是我来下厨，他一时兴起也跟我学过——这个不提也罢——最后他也还是只会煮面而已。

当然，做饭这种事我也不是一开始就会的。为了喂饱他，我实验了不知道多少次，他就是那只试吃的小白鼠。每次我用期待的眼神看着他时，得到的都是类似“太咸了”啊“没煮熟”啊这样的话。看我黑了脸，他又乖乖低头吃起来，末了还用油乎乎的嘴蹭我一脸口水，说“你做的菜我都喜欢吃”，讨好地笑起来漏出一对虎牙。

他太会撒娇，我从来都拿他没办法。

6

偶尔我也懒起来的时候就不开灶了，直接叫个外卖。两个人窝在沙发上，边看剧边吃，吃完了也懒得立即收拾，想着反正也没有客人来，就由着筷子勺子横在茶几上。

他真的太爱犯困了。我看完剧后叫他，才发现他早就睡着了。我正犹豫是先收拾茶几还是先照顾他睡觉时，阳光就这样慢慢斜过来，打在他的脸颊上。于是我干脆坐下来，看着他。

画面过于温柔，让我觉得一生都太漫长。

7

第一次见面的时候哪里想得到以后会和这个人有太多联系，更别说像这样看着他的睡颜了。

我走进练习室的时候他抱着吉他坐在沙发上，听到声音后抬头面无表情地看着我，我撞上他的眼神，毫不犹豫地转身走了。啧，真冷。倒是和源源第一次见面的时候，他自来熟地指着我乱掉的发型喊了一声“中分哥”，我虽然满脸黑线，不过还是在心里默默地觉得这个人比那个人好相处。

事实证明，第一印象有时是不靠谱的。

8

后来我开始知道网上的姐姐阿姨们说的“凯源粉红”是什么意思，虽然没有太多的想法，但还是默默地注意起来。没想到我竟然会因为这个时常走神，他投来关切的目光时，我也只是闪躲。

我爱上他，却悄然不自知。

9

他考了王源的学校，两年后王源也直升了高中部。而我依旧离他们那么远。

为了学业，他高三时公司的活动基本只有我和王源参加。难得相见，也说不了几句话，而且常常扯不到重点。短信听不到语气，电话看不见表情，现在想来那段时间才真难过。

一百天倒计时那段日子，他连手机也不怎么碰了，于是王源成了我们之间唯一的纽带。王源每天给我说他的消息，再把我的关心用每天早晨一起上学的那一点时间告诉他。听说他黑眼圈越来越重了，或者低血糖又犯了，我也只能在几百公里以外干着急。

不过那时候毕竟还有可以见面的念想，如今可什么也没了。

10

高考倒计时七十八天，破天荒地接到他的电话，看到来电显示我手抖地差点把手机飞出去。不过还是装作淡定地接起来。

“喂，小凯啊。”

“千玺……”他开口，声音带着一丝颤抖。我紧张起来，忙问他怎么了。然后听他说起他没能得到“A＋”的作业和总是记不起的公式，我才稍稍放下心来。这些在我看来普通的事对那时的他来讲，显然无比重要。于是我学着大人的语气开导他，末了忍不住说了一句“小凯，我一直都在”，接着我听到了虎牙磕着嘴唇的声音。他说我知道。

他什么都知道。他总是太了解我，又不断地原谅我。

11

从那之后他的心态慢慢地好起来，我基本上每个星期都能接到他的一个电话，听他委屈地倾诉或者愉快地吐槽，然后以“加油”和“晚安”结束通话。

高考倒计时三十七天，他的三模考得不太理想。

他说，千玺，我想抱抱你。我们在一起好不好。

后来他拿到录取通知书的时候捧着我的脸狠狠地嘬了一口说，千玺你真是我的幸运星。

你看，他把我当成幸运星，我却让他这么难过。

12

如你所见，他最终考了北京的学校，并且在这里安定下来。

他二十一岁大学毕业，用这些年的积蓄在我学校附近买个小套间。我们开始住在一起。

这大概是最快乐的开始，也是最痛苦的倒计时。

13

挑家具的时候看中一个床垫，摸起来很舒服，他试着躺了一下就任性地不肯起来，我只好伸手去拉他，着力不稳，反被他拉过去，我忙用另一只手撑住床垫才没有趴下去。等我稳住重心时才发现这个姿势实在不雅观，挣扎着想起来。他眼睛一眯，知道我向哪边用力，也暗暗地使了劲儿，硬是让我动弹不得。这下他可满意了，虎牙在我眼前一闪，他又换了撇嘴的委屈脸，眼睛可还是亮亮的，盛满了笑意。果然他说，千玺，我现在连饭都吃不起了。

我胳膊已经开始发麻，很快有人往这边看过来，我尴尬地简直想捂脸。无奈他太难应付，我只好凑到他耳边说：“我养你好吧，祖宗诶。”他这才放肆地笑起来，放了我的手。

买下了那个床垫，他开心得不得了。后来我们又陆续换了几个床垫，他每次都要感叹一句：“比不上那个好咯。”不过几天以后习惯了新的，他也就不再提了。

我总以为他是真的能习惯，不曾想是我太粗心。不怪他执着，怨我不值得。

14

最近的睡眠状况变得好一些，起码不会半夜醒过来了，不过还是多梦。所有梦境都关于他，旧时的美好画面连续回放——我醒来时常常很沮丧。

犹豫了很久，我还是决定回去看看。

15

锁没换，钥匙扣在环上的位置没变，鞋柜里有我的拖鞋，沙发上的靠枕是他习惯的顺序——让我恍惚觉得好像从没离开过。

我坐在沙发上时，他就喜欢枕着我的腿，有时候一起看电视，有时候只是聊天，或者聊累了，我看会儿杂志的工夫，他就在我腿上睡着了。

他聊天时总能自如地切换话题，从“宇宙是怎么形成的”到“楼下刘奶奶又换了假牙”，我接不上话于是干脆不接，就听他自己说。一会儿他就不高兴了，推推我问我为什么不说话，我说我要被你绕死啦。他笑起来，说：“千玺你可不能比我先死啊，留下我自己会疯掉的。”我说好啊，我死之前一定会先掐死你。等了几秒没有回应，我拿开杂志看他，发现他的表情竟然认真起来，似乎是考虑了一会儿才说：“最好是一起死吧。”他看着我，眼神比语气平静。我嘴上说好，心里却想这种事怎么说得准。

果然，你看。如果那个时候我由衷地从心里答应他“一起死”，是不是故事的结局就不是今天这样了？

16

厨房还是我离开时的样子，锅碗瓢盆油盐酱醋他什么也没动过。

我一直觉得他总学不会做饭的原因有一大部分是因为他喜欢看我下厨。每次我开灶他都在厨房门口看着我，我专心做菜，偶尔分神听他的絮絮叨叨。我切菜的时候他要是从后面抱我，接下来就必定有一句“我爱你”。他有段时间甚至热衷于对我表白，不过后来就不说了，变成了无限夸赞我的厨艺。

他曾经问我为什么对他说“我爱你”的次数少得可怜，我回答他：“是我的表达方式跟你不太一样吧。”他撇撇嘴，没有说话。

其实我是觉得难为情，总觉得两个人面对面说这样的话会让空气都变得尴尬。说起来，他只是想听我对他明确地表达爱，三个轻音节，用不了捻死一只蚂蚁的力气。而我连这都没能做到。

现在我愿意对他说一千一万个”我爱你”，却再也无能为力。

17

小王子的星球很小，小到住不下任何别的人，不过他心爱的玫瑰在那里，他从不觉寂寞。地球那么大，可小王子从一片玫瑰园里也没能找到他的爱人。

人潮拥挤，好像没有地方容得下一个他和一个我。

18

华灯初上，街上的人来来往往。你看这个世界，它把人们都打磨成了一个模样，每个人都行色匆匆，大家都在走，你不走，那就是错的。

但是我停下来。

19

可能就这样站着不动也很好。没有你牵我的手，我再也不想走下去。

END


End file.
